Designers and Devils
by chaylynlove
Summary: After her friends labeled her LBR, Massie Block moved to Italy, 2 years later she comes back even classier than she was before. Will Alicia be up to the challenge? Will Claire show her true colors? Rated T for Swearing. ON HIATUS
1. Royalty Steps In

**Lisi harison owns the clique, not me! This is my first fanfic so please review ,**

**and criticism is good, so i can get better. eenjoy ! – chaylynlove**

**JFK Airport**

**5:38 PM**

**Westchester , New York**

**Friday, June 5**

**Massie POV**

" I cant believe I'm back in Westchester," I thought excitedly, "Now that I'm back and even better than before, I can totally get revenge on the UGLY Committee."

As the plane touched down, I unboarded the plane at the same time a gaggle

of overly perfumed LBR's giggled and greeted people unboarding the plane." Same old Westchester, still so many LBR's wandering around." I murmured boredly.

I wandered over to the luggage carousel and grabbed my Louis Vouitton suitcases; I'd given most of my clothes to my HBFF's (hawt best friends forever)

back in Italy, thinking i'd just buy a whole new wardrobe as soon as i possibly could. I wander outside and finally spot Isaac, "Hello Miss Block, It's nice to see you again."

Isaac smiled widely and genuinely, I couldn't help but giggle and say "Nice to see you too Isaac." Soon after we were pulling into the driveway of my estate.

"Home sweet home." I scoffed sarcastically, though I must say I was pretty happy to be home again, but all the memories that came with my house haunted me.

As I got out of the Rover my parents ran out and excitedly smiled and greeted me, they hadn't come with me to Italy. Instead I lived with my cousins and aunt

and my parents stayed back in Westchester.

"Massie i am so glad your back, how was your flight," Kendra tried to smile widely, but her botoxed face made it look like a lopsided smirk.

William simply just grinned and hugged me. Suddenly i heard a small yapping sound get closer and closer, "BEAN!!!" I exclaimed loudly, " I missed you sooo much!" Bean just yapped and

wagged her tail, then she happily licked my wrists. I had gotten over my whole Chanel No.19 obsession and had chosen to use Miss Dior Cherie, Bean seemed to like it alot.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a curtain in my guest house move, and I immediately knew Claire had seen me, I chuckled inwardly and proceeded to tell Kendra and William that

I was going to the Westchester to go shopping, Inez took my luggage and I was back in the Rover with Isaac. "Isaac to the Westchester!" I instructed. Once i arrived I finally felt completely at ease

nothing like shopping for a whole new wardrobe, but this time my wardrobe had to be ah-mazing, not that it isn't always.

I hit BCBG first and I ended up trying on at least 20 outfits, and I bought all of them, next I went to Diane Von Furstenberg. I was looking through racks until a bunch of girls walking in-synch with each other walked in and sneered at everyone within 5 metres of them.

I finally realized who they were.

Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Kuh-laire, " Well well well , look who it is, how's your miserable little life going, Rivers?" I sneered at Alicia's back I smiled coyly, she turned around so fast she was a blur, " What did you say to me, LBR?" she snapped , not realizing it was me. It took her about 30 seconds to understand who I was, and her glare instantly faltered. I glared at her and I'm sure she recognised my amber eyes. Because after realizing her mouth was agape she stuttered " M-m-massie ? What are you doing here?" I looked behind her and saw that the rest of the Wannabe Committee (AKA my old best friends) had fear in their eyes. Inside i was already thinking of insults to fire at A-leech-a Rivers.

**Alicia POV**

"Alright girlies, lets do outfit checks!" I proclaimed, Dylan, Kristen and Claire squealed happily. "Okay Dyl, you first" I said, Dylan stepped forward and let her arms dangle at her sides with her right foot stuck out, she had finally reached her goal of being a size 2 , and she looked ah-mazing. "You're wearing skinny rhinestone dark wash True Religion jeans, an emerald green L.A.M.B. halter top that accentuates your fiery red hair with a wide Marc Jacobs tan leather belt cinched below your bust, a tangle of gold necklaces and large gold hoops earrings, and gold Alice + Olivia flats, and you are wearing a pair of dark brown aviator Chanel sunglasses, your hair is in a low chignon, you are a 9.4!" Dylan air clapped and stepped back, Kristen stepped forward next. Kristen was no longer poor since her dad was re-discovered and their family became rich again, so she had traded her Abercrombie for Juicy .

"Kristen you are wearing Marc Jacobs camel coloured short shorts, a hot pink v-neck tank top from Juicy, a white cropped thin cardigan, also from Juicy, and dark brown leather Jimmy Choo gladiator sandals, and gold bangles and diamond studs from Tiffany's in your ears, and also a pair of gold Dior aviator sunglasses, your hair is in loose beach waves, you are a 9.6!"I decided, Kristen looked really pleased and stepped back, Claire stepped forward and twirled. She had also become rich from starring in movies and modeling for commercials and Ads. "Claire, you are wearing an olive green stripey slouchy top from Ella Moss with a pair of dark wash True Religion short shorts, and a pair of round-toe tan Jimmy Choo ankle cowboy boots, a pair of brown Chanel wrap-around sunglasses, your hair is in a low side pony, you are a 9.4 like Kristen!" everyone clapped for Claire and Claire smiled graciously, she was still her normal sweet self.

" Now me!" I burst out excitedly, Dylan (being the beta) rated her, " You are wearing a pair of burnt orange Ralph Lauren short-shorts, a white RL blouse cinched with a brown braided belt, you are wearing a tangle of gold necklaces and many gold cocktail rings, I love the turquoise Jimmy Choo pumps, you are wearing gold oversized Chanel sunglasses, and your hair is perfectly straightened, you are a 9.8!" Kristen and Claire agreed, and I smiled satisfied. NOW we were ready to enter the mall.

"Okay, we're walking to 'Summer Girl' by Stereos" I instructed to Dylan (her new Beta), Kristen, and Claire, I had named my *new* clique The Heartbreakers. We were standing at the entrance of the Westchester mall, about to make our entrance. "A one, a two, a one, two three four." I counted,

_Let me see you move_

_Come on now, show me just how you do_

_Come on baby, shake it shake it shake it for me_

_Nobody else around, its just you and me_

_I wrote a melody all about a girl like a summer breeze_

_I'll never see her again_

_Sing it again now_

_(do-op, do-op)_

_Let's make it happen, shorty (do-op, do-op)_

_It's got to be now (do-op, do-op)_

_Even though we shouldn't_

_Summer girl, you're right for me..._

We strutted our stuff all the way to BCBG, where we had decided to go first. We sneered at anyone near us, exept for Claire of course, because she was too nice to be able to.

We entered BCBG still walking in line, until a voice interrupted our walk. "NO ONE disrupts our walk," I thought angrily, until I heard a familiar voice, a voice that made me sweat,

that intimidated me. "...how's your miserable little life going, Rivers?" I heard Massie say, a smirk forming on her high-glossed mouth. I pretended I didnt know who she was and turned around quickly, and I summoned all the confidence I had and sneered in my best 'you're a loser and I'm not' voice "What did you say to me, LBR?" I snapped.

I glared at her for awhile but when I looked her straight in the eyes I couldn't glare anymore and all my confidence was drained out of me. "M-m-massie? What are you doing here?" I heard myself mumble, I didn't recognise my voice, never talked this way to ANYONE. Nawt even when Skye made fun of me and my Spanish shirt I wore one day. I locked eyes with her and my mouth went dry. I sensed that Dyl, Kris, and Claire were shocked too.

It radiated from them. "EHMAGAWD! THIS CAN NAWT BE HAPPENING!" I thought inside my head, panic bells ringing. I HAVE to stand up to her..

**Dylan POV**

As I was walking to 'Summer Girls' we entered BCBG and the invigorating air conditioning blasted around us, everything was perfect until I heard an oh-so-familiar voice.

Massie Block's voice. Oh shit. I am so scared, if she has revenge on us we are so done. We'd be more out than a Burberry poncho. I wasn't too shocked though, I knew she would

come back for revenge someday, and I knew we stood no chance even if we beat her once. I had to admit though, I missed her, Alicia wasn't even half as good an Alpha as Massie was.

I'm sure Kristen and Kuh-laire are thinking exactly the same thing as me.

**Massie POV**

I watched Alicia and them staring with their mouths agape, so I fired "Alicia, are you a frog?" Alicia replied with a meek "No..." I smiled sweetly and coated my voice with sugary sweetness,

"Then why is your mouth so wide flys could fly into it?" After that Alicia snapped her mouth shut and I saw her gulp, "Well Rivers, if all your going to do is stand there gaping like an LBR, then I suggest

you leave so I can shop in peace." I started to turn around until i heard her say evenly and confidently "Well Massie, at least I have friends with me, unlike you, shopping aawl alone, you poor baby,"

and with that she turned around and stomped away, my ex BFF's trailing behind her. I saw Dylan steal a quick glance at me though. She's probably missing me and all of my alpha glory. Well, newsflash, Alicia Rivers. I am going to ruin your life and steal your friends, and all your going to be is a Fannish LBR I thought slyly. Payback's a bitch, I really am. And with that I winked at my reflection in the mirror.

* * *

**A/N : Like it , Hate it ? Should i fix some things? Sorry for the long outfit descriptions , i love outfit descriptions , i didnt even get to describe Massie though :( ! Should i Continue?**

**This is my first Fanfic so please bare with me. Uhm , requests are welcome! i hope it wasn't too bad. Also please send me pairing requests. REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED !**

**i was thinking :**

**Massie x Derrick x New Guy**

**Alicia x Josh x Cam**

**Claire x Cam x Derrick**

**Dylan x Kemp**

**Kristen x Plovert **

**I will update soon :)  
**


	2. MB & TA

Alright , so i know my story seems a little too like.. common? But i promise ill put a twist in the plot, so then

Its more unique/interesting. Also in the first chapter i messed up and wrote Las Vegas at some part, ignore that.

Thanks to the people who reviewed, even though i'm really noob. Haha, well here goes.. – chaylyn

(oh and also, i spelled Lisi Harrison wrong, x_x;;) OH , AND P.S. this is set during summer/right before school starts at BOCD High .

**Massie Blocks Bedroom**

**3:32 PM**

**Saturday, June 6**

**Massie POV**

"I have to find the perfect outfit for the first day of School." I thought to myself while rummaging through all the contents of her closet which were strewn everywhere in her room,

Spanish clothes in one pile, newly bought clothes in another pile and the rest in one humongous pile. "Oh well, my brilliant mind will think of something." I thought again,

Pretty much buried in clothes. Three hours later Massie had the perfect outfit on her Massiequin, a royal purple and black color block Versace boat neck dress,

a pair of grey acid wash Seven skinny jeans, electric purple 3-inch Mahnolo pumps, and a white short sleeved flowy buttonless Marc by Marc Jacobs cardigan.

A tangle of lockets and necklaces, gold and white thin bangles, an ash colored Balenciaga bag, gold Chanel wrap-around sunglasses, and big hoops earrings. I inspected the outfit and

I had the feeling something was missing, I ran to my pull-out accessories drawer and grabbed a bunch of vintage looking rings, my new obsession. I slid them on the slender fingers of

my mannequin. " Now its perf, definitely a ten." I told myself. Since I was finished i booted up my iMac and started to reprioritize.

**MB'S AHMAZING NEED-TO-ACCOMPLISH LIST**

**-Take down "The Heartbreakers" (they shouldn't call themselves that, because theyre not breaking any hearts)**

**-Start a new clique (The Designer Devils)**

**-Give Bean a bath**

**-Find a new boyfriend (no one from the Tomahawks crew, unless they're not Derr**_**-ick **_**+ idiots) **

**-Talk to my HBFF's in Italy**

**-Get revenge**

**-Make sure that EVEYRONE knows the bitch is back**

**-Go to the MAC counter and buy more makeup**

After I finished my list I went out to fulfill one of the things on my list, "ISAAAC!" I yelled out my window, hoping he'd hear me from wherever he was.

"YES MASSIE?!" I heard Isaac call from the garage, I whipped out my iPhone and called Isaac since I didn't want to keep yelling. "Isaac, I need you to take me to the Westchester."

I requested into the phone, "Alright Massie, meet me at the Rover."

**10 minutes later...**

I was standing at the MAC counter with the sales assistant, she was helping me choose lip glosses (since glossip girl is soo out) in total i bought 500 dollars worth of makeup,

I walked out of the store towards the food court. As I neared the food court a girl bumped into me "EHMA—watch where you're going, gawd." I hissed, totally taking the girl aback.

"I am soo sorry! I totally zoned and wasn't watching where i was going." said the mystery girl, no fear in her voice whatsoever. I gave her a speedy once over, she had long auburn

hair, bright emerald eyes with blue flecks, flawless evenly tanned skin, and perfectly glossed lips, she was also in all designer clothes. _Maybe this girl could hang with me,_ I thought.

She had the potential, confidence, and style, plus her boobs would beat Alicia's by a mile. I smiled at her and extended my arm "I'm Massie Block, I just came back here from Italy,

I moved away 2 years ago." She met my hand with a grip a little tight, but not in a don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-ruin-you kind of grip, just a friendly "hello stranger" grip.

" Hey I'm Thea Axel, I'm new here." She smiled "I think Italy is really great, I've been there on vacation before, luhve the stores!" I beamed back at her "So do you want to come to my

house and hang or something?" I asked "I could have my driver to pick us up." I could see she was contemplating the idea "Alright let me call my driver and tell him first." She agreed

**In my Bedroom**

"Wow , your bedroom is ah-mazing, I feel like I'm in a royal ipod" Thea said her voice full of admiration, "I know, i think that my room being all white with only some color is elegant."

I said proudly, remembering the hotel i based my room on. "Well i guess we're opposites, my room is really colourful and funky." Thea replied not even a bit phazed that our rooms

Were totally different. "Well then i bet your room has ahlot of personality, so where did you move from?" I asked, actually genuinely curious. "Well I moved here from Spain, actually,

And I'm not even Spanish." She said, continuing on "I'm actually Australian and part German." _That is really cool_, I thought to myself.

"I've been meaning to ask you but...would you like to be in my clique the Designer Devils?" I asked hopefully, "I know I just met you but you've got potential, and you can also be my

Beta." I waited and watched for reaction, her face was calm as untroubled water. Finally after a few more minutes, she spoke up "So I'll be beta to you? I'll accept your offer.." she

trailed off, "but there better be HARTS!" her calm expression dissolving into loud laughing, I couldn't help but start laughing myself. After the ab splitting laughter was done

I told her, out of breath, "afcourse there are HARTS, if there weren't I would never have come back here." After a few more hours, Thea, my NBFF left. I booted up my iMac again

And this time wrote a new state of the union.

**MASSIE BLOCKS CURRENT STATE**

**OF THE UNION**

**IN OUT**

**MB + TA MB + THBRKRS **

**MAC gloss GlossipGirl**

**Cocktail Rings Brooches**

**

* * *

**

**Alright, so this chapter was just all about Massie, and i know its a tad bit short? (is it?) But it's just so the story can move along more,**

**Cause Thea is really needed and she needs to be known about, I'm not entirely sure who Thea should be paired with, maybe not one of the boyz though?**

**so i need suggestion for that too.**

**I agree that Clairington is not good so that will NOT happen. Reviews are awesome :)**** Chapter 3 is coming really soon.**

**Massie x New guy 1 x Derrick**

**Alicia x NO ONE (I don't feel like being nice to her in this story, HAHA. Or, not at this moment)**

**Thea x Josh ? - comments about this?**

**Thea x ANOTHER New guy?**

**Claire x Cam.. (over-played but oh well)**

**Kristen x New guy 3**

**Dylan x Plovert**


	3. Au Natural

**Okay ! The 2****nd**** chapter awhile ago.. was it okay? I think it was? It was just a little all-about-massie chapter, because those are**

**Easier to write :$ but I will include other POV's in later chappy's as well. – chaylynlove**

**& again, Lissi Harison owns the clique**

**

* * *

**

**Massie Blocks Bedroom**

**7:05 AM**

**Monday, June 8**

**Massie POV**

I woke up groggily but then immediately felt rushes of adrenaline as I I remembered today was my first day back at BOCD high. It was time to make a big impression

on some very little people. Before I took a shower I called Thea, we had hung out and swam at my pool and stayed in my spa yesterday. So afcourse i added her onto my speed-dial

list, Thea picked up after the first ring "Hey Mass, my outfit is all set, you're picking me up at 8:00 right? Because I totally need some starbucks." She said at lightning fast speed,

"One, yes I'm picking you up at 8, Two we're going to starbucks, and Three you sound really hyper why would you need the caffeine?" I joked and Thea responded by trying to snort

and pretend she didn't care but her insane giggling stifled her fake snooty snort. "Well you know I'm just excited to go to school with the girl who's going to kick wannabe alpha butt."

I couldn't help but smile, Thea just knew all the right things to say. "Well I'm going to go shower now, i have to spend extra time today to look hawter than i normally do." I told her,

"Alrite Mrs. Lite Brite, I'm going to go shower now too." She said and then hung up, i giggled at her weird use of toy rhymes.

I hopped into the eucalyptus/lavender infused shower

water, after a short 10 minute shower i hopped out and padded onto my sheepskin rug in my room in a fluffy lavender scented Frette robe. I took the outfit off my mannequin and

slipped it on, then proceeded to blow dry my hair and put it into shiny bouncy loose waves, it looked like silk and dark chocolate. After I finished I went over and to my makeup vanity

and put on MAC's pink swoon blush, Florabundance Lipglass, Dior Show mascara, and made my eyes dark and smoky with black, grey, and purple. I stood in front of my floor-to-ceiling

mirror and admired my silky shiny hair, and how the dress accentuated my perfect petite figure, my A cups from two years ago had dissipated and had become C cups, They were even

a little bigger than Alicia's. I turned to sleepy Bean and asked "So Bean I a 10 or what?" Bean let out a soft little yap, I knew she had said yes.

I went out to the Rover and instructed Isaac to pick up Thea at her estate.

We pulled up to Thea's mansion, it was a white mansion that looked Grecian complete with the pillars and vines and fountains sprawling in the front drive. Thea quickly ran out of the

front door and hopped into the Rover, "Hey Mass!" Thea exclaimed and enveloped me in a Marc Jacobs Daisy scented hug. "Nice to see you too." I laughed. In a few minutes we were at

starbucks. One Caramel Macchiato and A non-fat Vanilla Bean Latte, and two cinnamon biscotti's. We ate in silence for a bit and soon we pulled up into the back parking lot of BOCD

High, I thought it would be a better idea if we made our grand entrance through the back door, so it would be more glam and attention grabbing.

After we stepped out of the Rover

and Isaac was out of sight I instructed "Let's rate each other now, I'll rate you first." Thea nodded and put one hand on her hips and stood still, letting Massie absorb her outfit.

"You're wearing a Turquoise BCBG tank with a bubble bottom, with a black Moschino denim vest over it, dark wash True Religion skinny jeans, and a big yellow leather belt from

Ella Moss, you are also wearing a white cropped leather jacket from L.A.M.B, and 2 – inch electric blue Jimmy Choo pumps." I took a breath and continued, "You are also wearing

White gold diamond studs in your ears and a bunch of cocktail rings, ahbviously from Tiffany's, I love the bold colors, you're a 9.9 but you'd be a 10 if you put a touch more blush."

Thea squealed in delight and I said "Now rate me." while twirling. "Luhve the scoop neck dress, and the electric purple pumps really make your chestnut hair look rich, And i also

love the vintage rings, they are so original, you're a 10 , but you'd be an 11 if you added more gloss." And with that Thea winked and smiled. "I think its about the right time to

make our entrance." "we are walking to I Gotta Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas" Thea nodded in response. "Ah five, Ah six, Ah five Six, Sev-uhn, Eight."

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night (x4)_

_Tonight's the night night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up_

_Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get OFF..._

We burst into the halls of BOCD High, we kept walking together and all eyes were on us, in a good way, girls were staring and whispering and guys where whopping and shouting out "You two are hot!",

"Can i get your number?" But Thea and I ignored them, they weren't HARTS, but we were pleased anyways. We kept walking until we saw The Heartbreakers strutting their stuff and then kept watching

as they stopped and realized no one was paying attention to them, they looked forward and saw us, Alicia's face flashed with anger, I loved it. Westchester was just way too easy to control, like warm clay in my

hands. "Hey froggy, trying to catch flies for breakfast again?" I sneered as we got closer to the Wanna-be-but-cant-be-alpha Committee. Alicia looked angry and then sneered back "Well atleast i don't

stuff my bra, Assie." I laughed in her face, "You think i stuff my bra? You should know these are au natural, unlike yours." Alicia looked around nervously but kept her head held high, "I happen to know that in the

5th grade when you claimed to have chicken pox, but you really went off and had a boob job." I said loudly so that everyone could hear, "So go take your jelly boobs somewhere else, LBR." Thea added.

And with that Thea and I gave her an insulting once over and turned on our heels, leaving jelly boobs in the dust. "That was totally brill!" Thea exclaimed while giggling. Soon we split up and went to our

different classes.

**Alicia POV**

Massie and her new bestfriend (who I didn't know the name of, YET.) walked away from us, theyre heads held high and their vacant catwalk stares pointing straight ahead.

I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING, I thought in my head. I turned around to look at my cliwue but i soon realized they were gone. My cellphone suddenly vibrated. 3 new messages.

**Kristen: I am so out of THBRKRS, ttfn, JB's!**

**Dylan: U are the WORST alpha eh-vur!**

**Claire: I gtg from u.**

I looked at the screen and realized that I was now a friendless loser, I was just another LBR. My heart dropped and tears slowly welled up in my eyes and I made a dash for the bathroom. I ran full speed,

which I NEVER do. Suddenly I was knocked to the ground, my feet sprawled around me. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen, my tears stopped completely for the fear

that he would see me with runny mascara and bloodshot eyes. He had black almost purple coloured hair, emerald green eyes with hazel flecks, and he was tall and muscular. He was definitely a HART, I waited

for him to help me up but that didn't happen. "Watch where you're going." He said coldly, and then he walked away.

I was so confused; didn't he think I was pretty? All the other boys did, I'll just have to find out who the new boy is then...

**

* * *

Alright, so chapter three... I am still really sorry that this story is kinda going slow, but I just love clothing descripts way too much. So i'm sorry :p**

**But I really hope you like it so far! R&R please! I shall keep writing more chappies, I'm trying to write one chapter a day, but I'm probably going to be busy on the weekend.**

**But yeah , R&R ! Adios !**

**P.S. Do you like new guy ? :D**


	4. Heatherette Collection?

**Heyy guys! Thank you for all the reviews! I'm happy you guys are enjoying my story.**

**After this one i'll probably write another story too. Cause i get brian wrecked if it try to**

**Work on two stories at once! Alrightz enjoy! – chaylynlove****

* * *

**

**BOCDHS Courtyard**

**June 8, 2009**

**3:20 PM**

**Massie POV**

School was finally over and I looked around the courtyard in search for Thea. I saw her walking alongside a gorgeous boy who was totally a HART.

He was hot and he looked like a mysterious prince. Thea and mystery boy finally approached me and Thea said "Hey Mass, this is my brother Ren." I glanced at him longer than

I needed to and held out my head and smiled while saying "Hi, I'm Massie Block, I didn't know you were Thea's brother, its soo nice to meet you." Ren seemed amused

"Hey, well now I know that girls here in Westchester aren't bad at all." And then Ren winked at me, Ahh! OMG. He just WINKED at me, I thought.

"And I know that new guys are pretty hot too." I said flirtatiously,

"Ah-hem." Thea said catching me and Ren's attention. "Well I see you two like each other quite well, but Ren we have to go now, mom said we have to finish unpacking." Thea

sighed impatiently. "Well bye Massie, I'll be seeing you soon." Ren said and walked to their drivers car. "I am so sorry about my brother, but it didn't seem like you minded." Thea

smiled deviously. "Puh-lease, I'm waiting for more new guys until I decide who my new boyfriend is." I scoffed, though inside I was contemplating whether Ren was THE boy.

"Well I'll text you later, byee!" Thea exclaimed while running towards her car. When she was gone I quickly scanned the courtyard once more, and I saw who i was looking for.

"Heather! Come over here!" I yelled to Layne's ex-LBR BFF. Heather had a huge metamorphosis during the summer break. She no longer bought gothic things from Hot Topic

But instead bought BCBG,Dior,Guess,Marc Jacobs, etc. Her hair was no longer that hideous blunt bob, but instead it was a roasted almond coloured and layered, She was easily

a 9. "Oh hey, Massie." Heather said, while smiling and showing her perfect laser whitened teeth. "Heather I was just wondering, but would you like to be in my new clique? I

think you'd be perf." I asked her, widening my eyes and smiling at her. "Ofcourse! But I'll have to dump my LBR friends over there, one sec." Heather said calmly,

_Hmm so this girl does have an A-list personality, she was just hiding it._ I thought, Heather ran back and was all smiles. "Layne and Meena were soo out anyways, they are such

goth-wannabe LBR's." Heather said glaring at her ex-friends who looked totally befallen. "So I'm really part of your clique? Whose your Beta?" Heather asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Heather but I already have a Beta, her name is Thea I'm sure you've seen her." I replied, "well I've gotta go, my driver is waiting, tat a!"

**My Bedroom**

As soon as i got into my room I ran and booted up my iMac, I needed to make a new state of the union ASAP. Things have changed since this morning.

**MASSIE BLOCKS CURRENT STATE **

**OF THE UNION**

**IN OUT**

**D&D's HeartGoners**

**Heather Alicia**

**Winks Blinks**

I didn't include Ren in my list because i secretly didn't want to go out with him because he was Thea's brother, and that would be creepy x100 if we dated.

**Thea POV**

Instead of unpacking my stuff in my room I secretly called Mason, our driver. And told him to take me to the Westchester mall. I needed to do some major shopping

For that hot HART I saw in Spanish class, I think his last name was Hotz, but I didn't have a clue what his first name was. As I finished browsing the racks at

Ella Moss and finished paying, I walked towards the food court to get a Cinnabon. I was craving something sweet, As I retrieved my snack I started walking again, but this

time going nowhere in particular. Suddenly I saw Hotz on the other side of the food court. I decided to go over there and somehow catch his attention, so I spritzed on some

Marc Jacobs Daisy and walked by him supermodel style. He didn't seem to notice me though so I tried again, but this time I tripped while strutting. "SHIT!" I screamed as I

fell downwards, I saw Hotz try to catch me but he was too late. _I face planted infront of a HART! HOW STUPID AM I? EHMAGAAAAA—_ my thoughts were interrupted when

Hotz spoke "Hey are you okay? That was quite a trip." He said biting his lip as if to hold back his laughter. I flushed scarlet and tried to turn on my charm, "Oh I only just

fell for you." _WTF WAS THAT? THAT WAS SO CHEESY _I screamed inside my head, but he seemed to think it was funny and chuckled. "I'm Josh Hotz, and your Thea Axel,

nice to meet you." He looked me in the eyes and smiled. I swear my heart just totally skipped a beat, "How do you know my name?" I asked, "Well your beta to Massie

Block so I'm sure many people know your name, but can I have your number?" I pondered whether to give him it or not so I said "well I'll think about it, ti'll next time Hotz."

And I walked away leaving him behind.

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt ending! But there goes the TheaxJosh starter, see other peoples POV's too!! :)**

**R&R , HEART YOU GUYS ! **


	5. AN

**Kay guys, i'm sorry for not updating but im going on vacation**

**So like.. I can't really update, plus my creative mind toilet is clogged right now. **

**But I promise that when I get back I'll write 2 new chapters, that's right. Or maybe even**

**three. But for now this story is on hiatus, but yeah. Just keep anticipating! Thanks for**

**being patient guys ! 3 – chaylyn **


	6. Let The Games Begin

**Hi guys! I was pur****ely lazy **

**and forgetful but now I started writing again, wow it's been almost a year?! **

**I'm so sorry for the wait, hope people will still find the time to read my story! **

**This chapter is a really rusty version I suppose, since I had forgotten what I intended to do from where I left off.**

** I'll continue if there are reviews!~ ;) ;)**

**ENJOY ! – chaylynlove **

**

* * *

**

**Thea's Bedroom**

**June 9 , 2009**

**7:30 PM**

**Thea POV**

After I got home from the mall I immediately called Massie to tell her about what happened with Josh at

the mall, and also about my little " trip". "Mass! The most embarrassing thing happened to me when I

was trying to strut past Josh Hotz, I totally face planted." I said meekly, my voice coated with

exasperation. "Eh-ma-gawd, you are soo smart and coordinated you know?" Massie laughed

uncontrollably and started to tell me that if I try too hard to catch his attention, he won't be as

interested and that I would be bound to mess up. "You are so right Mass, I shouldn't be so desperate,

but after all he is SO hot like an Abercrombie model in the flesh." After that we started talking about

what to wear and said goodbye. ARGHH, maybe me and Mass should scout around for hot guys

tomorrow I thought inside of my head. WELL THEN, that mean's I'll have to look extra hawt for

tomorrow! I ended up picking out a long heather grey slouchy dolman sweater from Dries Van Noten, a

white lacy Juicy cami, and black ripped Hue leggings, paired up with Christian Louboutin black button

ankle boots and a silver Balenciaga hobo bag. I had to admit my outfit was beyond ah-dorable. I went to

get some beauty sleep after that excited for a new day.

**Massie POV**

Wow, Thea sure has ah-lot to learn from me with techniques on how to impress boys, I thought as I

hung up the phone. I still had teary eyes from laughing so hard at her strut slip. Oh well, it doesn't

matter for now, all that matters at the moment is to find a new HART to be mine. So first things first is

to find a model worthy outfit for tomorrow, and maybe rethink Ren because he was really hot even if he

is Thea's brother. All I know is that Derrington is so not one of my options anymore after all he did to

me, might as well make him jealous though. I walked into my gigantic closet and started picking out

clothes. An off-white loose cropped top from Ella Moss, a black Moschino high wasted skirt, black floral

rose L.A.M.B leggings with shiny black Jimmy Choo oxford flats and silver vintage rings. "My outfit is

definitely worth a 10" I thought inspecting my outfit.. but it seems to be missing something. I grabbed

my small black Chanel side chain bag and slung it across the shoulders of my Massiequin. Now it's

perfect! Time for another day, get ready Westchester, because now my game begins.

**

* * *

**

**SO! Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait, I totally forgot about my story and now I remembered and thought **

**that I should accomplish something and start working on it again! **

**I was just lazy, so I'm really sorry!**

** But I hope you found this chapter alright because I am quite rusty, and I've been busy lately. REVIEWS = :D !**


End file.
